Frágil
by B.Kitsune
Summary: El corazón de un ave es vulnerable ante la falta de protección de quien lo ha concebido. Es algo que Xayah sabe de antemano, pero... No tiene nada de malo, creer.


**Acto Único**

* * *

Arrasó con furia contra todos los intrusos una vez consiguió encontrar en ángulo perfecto para atacar con precisión, dejándolos tan pasmados como asustados ante su repentina aparición que no fueron capaces de contratacar adecuadamente, ella los había eliminado usando sus plumas encantadas y movimientos engañosos sin permitir que sus balas tocasen siquiera parte de su capa, Xayah estaba acostumbrada a tratar con humanos demasiado inseguros con su propia fuerza física para atacarla directamente, por lo que simples cañones de fuego no hacían mella en ella. De los quince hombres que luchaban, ninguno fue capaz de respirar más de lo que ella permitió en combate, o lo que pudo llamarse así.

– Animales sin compasión.

Susurró cuando dio los últimos pasos de su danza macabra, el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre y entrañas tan negras como el carbón esparcidas por todo el lugar producto de las profundas heridas que provocó al apuntar a sus estómagos con saña, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto, ya no le harían más daño a la fauna de su preciado hogar. Sin embargo, incluso si no fue un trabajo difícil encontrarlos y eliminarlos rápidamente sin ayuda externa, habían dejado varios artefactos de metal bien ocultos incluso para su propio ojo, que hirieron sus patas más de lo que le gustaría asumir camino a ese lugar.

 _''_ _Ya te cortaste de nuevo las garras mientras ibas caminando por ahí, cariño. Tienes que ver por donde pisas. ''_

Meneo la cabeza para bloquear aquellos recuerdos de su más tierna infancia cuando apenas era un pequeño polluelo sin plumas y demasiado torpe para ir sola por los alrededores sin sufrir algún percance, su padre seguramente la estaría regañando por ser demasiado descuidada. Caminó con sus pies dolientes hacia el campamento buscando las jaulas que habían usado para encarcelar animales pequeños que solo se encontraban dentro de la periferia, lejos de las aldeas humanas de Jonia. Varios papeles tirados por todos lados que leyó sin mucha atención le había dado la certeza que ellos estaban ahí por el capricho de algunas personas con poder en conseguir mascotas exóticas sin pensar en su propio bienestar ambiental, toda la fauna nativa moría a los pocos días de dejar su hogar, sin excepciones, ellos también necesitaban de la magia para vivir. Dejó los documentos tirados por mientras, ya desaparecería toda esa basura. Encontró lo que buscaba en una de las últimas carpas del camino, había animales de toda clase encerrados con apenas suficiente espacio para moverse o estirarse correctamente y pisando sus propias heces, parte de su corazón volvió a palpitar en rabia contenida. Gritaron desesperados una vez la vieron aparecer, seguramente confundiéndola con un humano. No podía culparlos, estaban terriblemente estresados a causa del cruel aislamiento.

Comenzó a quitar la cerraduras de cada jaula con pausa, viendo si los animales tenían heridas que podrían ser tratadas por ella, mas todos parecían solo estar hambrientos y sucios, al menos les habían dejado la poca dignidad de no hacerles daño en el proceso. Otros simplemente ya habían muerto producto del encierro e inanición, tenía que hacerles un digno funeral cuando terminase. Aún si no eran especies vastaya, eran animales que debían ser respetados incluso después de su muerte, y ella velaba porque fuese así bajo su presencia. Cuando finalizó escuchó un débil sonido, tan bajo, que la hizo pensar que tal vez lo había imaginado o provenía desde fuera, pero cuando se acercó a una de las fallecidas tórtolas de Apolo, criaturas únicas cuyo buche brillaba al volar durante el día, pudo percatarse que entre sus alas había un pequeño polluelo de apenas días de nacido, temblando de frio mientras se acurrucaba en la gélida panza de su inerte madre. Xayah sin pensarlo, la tomó entre sus manos y la cubrió con la otra, esperando que se acostumbrase a su tacto y el calor que emanaba de ellas, lentamente comenzó a calentarse y cerró sus ojos, somnolienta.

La miró de cerca una vez su preocupación se calmó. ¿Desde hace cuantos días habría salido de su cascaron?

— ¡Xayah, donde estás! — Rápidamente se dirigió a la salida cuando la voz de su amado gritó su nombre, encontrándolo fuera del campamento. — ¡Xayah!

— Estoy aquí Rakan, no grites tan fuerte.

— Vaya, pensaba que no te volvería a encontrar. — Se acercó a ella con su pavoneo habitual. — Saliste tan rápido cuando viste ese agujero en el tronco que ni siquiera me diste tiempo de limpiar mi capa para ir detrás de ti.

— Era una bala, Rakan. — Le reprendió, pero antes de que le abrazase como todo el tiempo, Xayah se alejó de un salto. Rakan la observó ofendido. — No es buena idea.

— ¿Por qué estás huyendo de mí? — Bramó. — ¿Dije algo malo? ¿¡Ya no me amas!?

— No es eso. — Respondió divertida, era sumamente sensible cuando se alejaba de sus cariños. Comenzó a lagrimear mientras la miraba indignado. — No llores Rakan, yo si te amo, solo estoy algo ocupada para abrazarte en este momento.

 _''_ _No llores Xayah, yo si te amo. Solo estoy ocupado para abrazarte en este momento. ''_

¿Había repetido esas palabras en otro lugar? La mano que acariciaba la mejilla de su amado se detuvo unos segundos, este confundido miró la mano contraria, dándose cuenta a que se refería su mujer con estar ocupada.

— Tira esa cosa.

— No es una cosa, es una tórtola de Apolo. — Afirmó molesta, recostando su mano nuevamente en su diminuto cuerpo. —

— Por lo mismo, hazlo. Si la tienes en tus manos estoy seguro que su madre habrá muerto. No sobrevivirá sola. — Enfatizó. Parte de sus palabras la molestaron profusamente. Pero Rakan no cambió su serio semblante. —

— Tengo que intentarlo, no puedo dejarla sola esperando que se muera…

— Xayah no creo que sea una buena idea. —Antes de que tocase su rostro, ella se alejó molesta y caminó a la dirección por la que vino. —

— Encárgate de los cuerpos de los animales. Yo me haré cargo de esta ''cosa''.

No es como si ella no comprendiese a lo que se refería, a pesar de sus niñerías, ridiculeces, aires de grandeza y vacío en el cerebro la mayoría de las veces en que tenían que pasar por misiones riesgosas, Rakan era un vastaya mucho más adulto que ella, más sabio también. Conocía los riesgos que aquellas aves tan frágiles necesitaban pasar para llegar a una fase adulta, era muy difícil para ella hacer que sobreviviera más de una semana.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Ya había visto como su padre en su época más joven las había salvado cientos de veces, como las cuidaba, como las trataba cuando ya comenzaban su etapa de dar saltos para abandonar el nido. Desde que había abandonado su aldea, jamás volvió a ver aquella especie. No quería que esa pequeña vida llena de magia muriese bajo su cuidado.

No quería que el vano recuerdo de su vida pasada se fuese de manera tan efímera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Simplemente… Wow.

— No te burles. — Levantó las manos en señal de rendición, ya era tarde y no quería quedarse fuera de su hogar solo por una pelea sin sentido. Xayah siguió con su trabajo. —

— Ya terminé todo el trabajo de limpiar, sacar y quemar cuerpos pequeños. — Se sentó a su lado mientras ella le miró escéptica y divertida ante su falta de seriedad en el asunto. —

— ¿Dijiste las palabras para que sus almas descansaran?

— Lo hice, también encontré una piña. Todo antes de las seis de la tarde. —Comentó triunfante mientras sacaba el fruto y se encargaba de cortarlo con sus manos. —

— Entonces, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?

— No quiero seguir discutiendo que tener esa ave en nuestro hogar es mala idea. —Enfatizó, sin mirarla directamente. —Pero hiciste un interesante nido aquí.

Xayah había ordenado un espacio de su hogar con varias comidas ligeras y semillas de diferente procedencia, piedras de Óleno que jamás perdían su calor, provenientes de los volcanes inactivos del norte, por lo que probablemente había estado todo el día caminando tratando de encontrarlas, y para finalizar un pequeño nido de pasto seco. Ella hacia lo posible por darle de comer con una de sus uñas mientras piaba levemente para que esa pequeña criatura la reconociera como su madre. Algo en su corazón presionó con un dolor único ante la idea de ver a su amada de esa manera.

Como también la idea que en unos días tendría que consolarla.

Cuando iba a dejar la cascara de su fruta, miró de reojo las piernas de Xayah y vio feas marcas alrededor de sus patas, tanto de cortes como hematomas. Las tomó con una velocidad que no permitió que Xayah actuase en el momento, por lo que casi deja caer al pequeño ave entre sus manos mientras veía como Rakan buscaba heridas entre sus pies.

— No son tan graves.

— Estás tan dañada que no deberías caminar cómodamente. — Respondió, alterado. Estaba haciendo demasiado por ese pequeño animal. — Por favor, mantente en casa hasta que mejores. — Se observaron unos segundos, no decían nada, pero no era necesario si sus miradas conectaban como almas gemelas. Xayah sonrió, conmovida. —

— Estaré bien, mieli. — Se sentó a su lado para unir su frente con la de ella, era cálida como el sol. Suspiró cuando encontró nuevamente aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba desde el primer momento que conectó. —

— Lo sé, miella.

Los días pasaban y Rakan nuevamente, se convencía de las palabras de su hermosa dama, el pequeño animal despertaba vivo todos los días y ella sin pausa le daba sus comidas correspondientes incluso si tuviese que despertarlo, para su mal humor, aún si fuese pequeño no parecía agradarle la idea de despertar de una buena siesta.

Para Xayah, era una victoria interna, su pecho brillaba con más fuerza cada día. Y podía al fn conectar nuevamente con ese pasado abandonado en sus memorias que pensaba que jamás volvería a revelar, pero esa pequeña criatura tan única como encantadora le daba la esperanza, que algún día, tal vez…

— Su pecho no está brillando, Rakan.

Dijo al aire, sabía que Rakan se había ido hacia una aldea cercana a tratar con los conflictos de una tribu aliada, su pecho comenzaba a subir aceleradamente y el pequeño polluelo volvió a dormir luego que ella le diese su porción de comida del día, tranquilo, pero sin su brillo característico. Xayah no sabía qué hacer o hacia dónde ir, mas pensó que seguramente se tratase de un factor ambiental, el día había estado nublado desde que había despertado y su pequeño pájaro requería de su luz para brillar.

No recordaba nada de lo que su padre hacía para ayudarlos en ese caso. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía esperanza de que no era tan débil para derrumbarse por un día sin luz del sol. Ella confiaba en él a pesar de ser tan pequeño y delgado.

Después de todo ella lo estaba cuidando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rakan volvió tarde luego de apaciguar un poco los ánimos entre las tribus cercanas, estaba cansado y solo se acercó a su amada para darle un cálido beso en su frente e irse a dormir directamente. Pero unos gemidos lastimeros lo despertaron a las seis de la madrugada y pensando que posiblemente Xayah había sido atacada durante su descanso solo consiguió que se levantase dispuesto a despedazar a cualquiera que haya osado atacar a su amada.

Pero al observar la cueva, solo es ella, yendo de un lado a otro con el polluelo entre sus manos, llorando, implorando que sea más fuerte y que aguante unos cuantos minutos. Rakan eleva la vista y ve que el sol se muestra con apenas unos débiles rayos de luz. Suspira pesadamente y Xayah desvía la mirada a su lado.

— Rakan…. No sé qué fue lo que hice mal. — Gime destrozada mientras se acerca a su lado, el pequeño animal respira con dificultad y se mueve erráticamente sobre su mano. — Desde ayer que no busca calor, no puedo darle de comer, no reacciona con nada… — Su voz se rompe, y para curiosidad de Rakan, aun así suena lo suficientemente imponente para atacar a quien se le acerque, seguramente porque se encuentra frustrada. — ¡No sé qué fue lo que hice mal! — Afirma más angustiada que antes, sus lágrimas ya son un caos sobre su propio rostro. Cuando las luces del sol se acercan a su hogar, ella rápidamente lo acerca hacia la luz, esperando que le entregue algo de ayuda. Está temblando, pero él no puede calmar su corazón, no en ese momento. — Vamos… Vamos, vamos, yo sé que tú puedes. ¡Eres más fuerte que esto, maldición!

— Xayah

— ¿¡Qué!? — Responde mientras acerca sus manos sobre su pecho. Comienza a moverlo tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, dándole suaves masajes sobre su oscuro buche, apagado como el carbón luego de moverse por última vez sobre la mano de Xayah, sabe que ya no volverá a encenderse. Su vida ha acabado y su alma los ha dejado. — Por favor, respira…

Cae, de rodillas ante el abatimiento de verlo morir entre sus manos, sintió el último momento por el que su corazón latió y no hay nada que lo devolverá a la vida por muchos masajes que le dé en su pequeño estómago. Rakan se sienta a su lado y la acerca sobre su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos, ella también esta fría, demasiado. Su amada mira un punto fijo durante varios minutos, ya ha dejado de llorar, no dice nada, solo tiene la vista sobre el pequeño cuerpo inerte que significaba de ese pequeño polluelo, el renacimiento de un pasado que no volverá para ella, y probablemente siempre lo ha sabido.

Eso es lo que a Rakan más le destroza el corazón.

— Tenías razón… — Dice, con un dejo en su voz similar a un fantasma, no ha quitado su vista sobre su mano. —

— ¿Sobre qué? — Pregunta, el alba ya está sobre su punto y los rayos de luz los alcanza a ambos con la calidez que Xayah necesita recuperar. —

— Jamás pude hacer nada, son aves frágiles… — Rakan no sabe que decir ante ello, solo la acerca más a su cuerpo tratando de darle un poco de apoyo. Nada de lo que diga o haga la hará sentir mejor. —

— Si, lo son.

 _Las aves poseen un corazón demasiado frágil._

* * *

 _Hace unos días atrás me llegaron dos polluelos de tortolas, el más fuerte murió a los cuatro días. Pero me destrozó que el más frágil y el único que parecía estar evolucionando, muriese en mi mano sin poder hacer nada, son aves muy delicadas por si solas, era esperable que no pudiese hacer mucho. Pero no sé, supongo que solo quería plasmarlo._

 _No se tomen esta historia en serio, solo son los llantos de una chica que se encariñó con lo que no debía._


End file.
